


A Night Out

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go out for drinks with your fellow RT employees and things turn interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

You’re out at a bar after a long week of work. Lindsay and Barbara are standing with you at the bar, the 3 of you giggling about something that Gavin had done earlier in the week. Lindsay nudges you and jerks her chin back towards the rest of the group.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself an admirer.” She winks at you.

You follow her gaze and see Joel look away and rejoin a conversation. You laugh her tell her she must be crazy, though deep down you kinda hope she’s right. Ever since you started at Rooster Teeth, you’d had a bit of a thing for Joel. You knew nothing would ever come of it, assuming he’d turn you down due to age difference or some such reason. That didn’t stop you from flirting with him when working on shorts or other live action shoots.

Barbara laughs. “No, you’re crazy. He always looks at you when you aren’t looking.”

You roll your eyes. “Please. Why would he?”

“You’re cute.” Lindsay chimes in.

“And funny.” Barbara adds.

“You guys are dumb.”

The laugh and pull you out to the dance floor.

Barbara leans in close to whisper in your ear over the music. “We can give him a show and see what he does. Maybe then you’ll believe us.”

You all fall into an easy sync; use to the way each of you moves from the many nights spent dancing and drinking. After some time Lindsay turns you slightly.

“He’s been staring at you this whole time with the hungriest look ever.” She laughs.

You look towards him and see that she’s right. He’s staring at you with his mouth open slightly. Geoff nudges him and he seems to snap out of his daze, turning quickly back to Geoff.

“It could just be the fact that we’re out here dancing together you know. He is a guy.”

They both shake their head and laugh.

“Maybe we should take you to Egypt so you can really be in denial.” Barbara laughs more as you elbow her.

They both giggle more and you give them a confused look until you feel strong hands on your shoulders.

“Mind if I borrow your dance partner?” Joel asks them.

They giggle and nod before retreating back to the table. Joel places a hand on your back and steers you through the crowd of people to the small hallway leading to the bathrooms. He places a hand on the wall and leans in close. You can smell the alcohol on his breath. You grin sweetly up at him.

“Something I can help you with Joel?”

He growls and leans down to kiss you feverishly, one hand ghosting up your side. You stand frozen for a moment before your body kicks in and you reach your hands up to grab his hair. He groans and pulls your body flush. You grin and he slips his tongue into your mouth. You hear one of the bathroom doors bang open and you turn your face away, panting.

Joel straightens a little and turns to leave. You catch his wrist and lean in to whisper in his ear.

“How about we meet at my place later?” You wink and leave to go back out to the group.

Joel rejoins the group a few minutes later looking flustered. Barbara nudges you and winks. You flip her off and go back to your drink, though you drink at a much slower pace than the others. You notice Joel is doing the same.

After a while Lindsay taps your shoulder, asking if you want a ride. You nod and get out of the booth, casting one last look to Joel before you leave. Lindsay drops you off and you go up the short flight of stairs to your apartment, kicking your shoes off the second you enter. You stand there unsure of what to do, hoping Joel does decide to come.

You sigh and tug at your shirt, deciding to at least change. You put on an oversized t-shirt and shorts and go back to the living room to sit on the couch. You flip idly through channels until you hear footsteps and a knock at your door. You can’t help the grin that forms and you go to answer the door. Joel has his back to the door when you open it and he turns back surprised.

“Oh, uh you’re still up.”

You lean against the doorframe, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow. “Oh? And is there a problem with my current state of consciousness?”

Joel rubs the back of his neck. “No. Nothing wrong with that.”

You move out of the way. “Care to come in?”

Joel looks indecisive for a moment before he enters, shrugging out of his jacket. “So what were you up too?”

You step in front of him and place you hands on his hips, pulling him close. “I was waiting for you.” You grin.

The hungry look in his eye returns and he grins back. “Were you now?” He pushes you back against a wall. “And just what were you hoping would happen should I come over?”

You bite your lip. “Maybe a continuation of earlier?”

Joel nods. “I don’t know.” Disappointment crosses your face before he continues. “I was thinking of so much more.”

Joel tilts your head back and kisses you. His hands run down your sides then back up under your shirt.

“No bra, huh? How naughty.” He grins against your lips.

He pulls your shirt off tossing it behind him. He kisses down your neck to your breast, flicking his tongue against your nipple before taking it in his mouth. He bites gently before sucking. You sigh, leaning heavily against the wall. He releases you nipple and kisses down your stomach, removing your shorts and underwear in one quick pull. He kneels in front of you and plants a kiss on your hip, one finger teasing along your slit.

“So wet already.” He murmurs against your skin, making you shiver.

He chuckles breathily, nudging your legs farther apart. You watch him as he leans in teasing circles your clit with his tongue. Your knees start to buckle and his hands move to your hips, holding you up. You bring your hands up and grab his hair roughly. You feel him grin, continuing his teasing.

“Joel…” You squirm.

He continues his teasing but adds a finger, sliding it slowly in. He curled it, searching. You gasp when he hits the spot and rubs the spot repeatedly.

“Joel… Please…” You moan.

He pulls back, finger still going. “Please what?”

“God… Please… Fuck me..”

He pulls his finger out, sticking it into his mouth and sucking on it. “Bedroom?” He asks, standing up.

You gesture down the hall and he picks you up, carrying you bridal style to the bedroom. He sets you gently on the bed and quickly strips out of his own clothes. He pulls a condom out of his shorts and rolls it on quickly. He crawls over you, planting himself between your legs. You put one hand behind his neck and pull him into a deep kiss. Joel rubs against you and you sigh.

“Don’t be an ass…” You mutter, reaching between you two and guiding him into you.

“Oh? I’m being an ass am I?” He grins down at you, thrusting just the tip in and out.

You glare at him and wrap your legs around him tightly, forcing him all the way in. You moan and he starts to move, slowly at first but he quickly picks up his pace. He kisses along your jaw and down your neck, lightly nipping at the junction of your shoulder and neck before soothing it with his tongue. You grab his arms tightly, relishing the way they flex and move under your hands. He reaches down and begins to rub your clit. You buck up into his touch and dig your nails into his biceps. You feel a familiar pooling in your stomach and he moves his thumb faster. You arch your back and feel your orgasm wash over you. Joel sits up, hooking your legs over his shoulders. He thrusts faster and you grip the sheets tightly. His thrusts become erratic and he slams into you one last time before coming. He leans on his hands over you, panting for a moment before he pulls out and throws the condom away. He flops back down next to you wrapping his arms around you and tugging the blankets up.

He nuzzles your cheek. “We should start doing this more often.”

You laugh. “I agree.”

He smiles and pulls you closer and you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
